Heroes VS Villain's
by Warlord13
Summary: My ten farvorite heroes fight my ten favorite villain's in random battle's! My first story. Rn'R!
1. Introduction

Three triplets sat around in a large room bored out of their minds. Now you think this would be normal, but these were not normal boys but infact great beings that could travel between dimensions.

The first one who was reading some comic books sighed "We need something to do."

The second who was looking through some video games glared at the first with an annoyed look on his face "Gee ya think John?"

The first now known as John glared back at the second "Hey, I was just saying why is it that whenever me and Jon-Jon suggest something you ALWAYS have to snap at us Jonathan?"

The second now known as Jonathan stood up with a murderous face "I only snap at you two fools when you deserve it… which believe it or not is a LOT."

The third, who was most likely Jon-Jon, was at first writing some humor story on FFN but was having a writer's block suddenly spun the chair around, a smirk on his face "Guys I have an idea!"

Jonathan sighed "What now Jon-Jon?"

"Well we all know about our ten favorite heroes and villain's right?" Jon-Jon said with mischief in his voice.

An interested John began to wonder what his brother was planning "Yeah so?" He asked.

"Well how about this… We do a Red VS Blue thing only with our ten favorite heroes and villain's."

"THAT'S THE MOST STUPID I-"Jonathan suddenly stopped in mid sentence apparently thinking it over. "On second thought that actually sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah that sounds pretty cool." John said nodding his head.

Jon-Jon's smile grew almost too big for his face "Lets do this.

**(A/N): Well I think that was a good start for my first story. CC is welcome! Flames on the other hand will be yoused to light Wesker's hair on fire.**


	2. Meet Hero 10: Judge Dredd

**(A/N: Well loooks my plans for a thanksgiving special have gone down the drain :(. Oh well the show must go on, here I will itroduce number 10 on my top ten heroes. I DO NOT OWN ANY MEDIA IN THIS STORY I ONLY OWN THE VILLAIN'S BASE, THE HEROES BASE, JON-JON, JOHN, JONATHAN!)**

Meet Hero #10: Judge Dredd.

(Judge Dredd POV)

_I am the law. I am judge, jury and executioner. I… am the captive of three fourteen-year-olds. What. The. Hell._

**(FLASH BACK)**

**Mega City 1, 9:39 PM**

"**You're going to the block, Creep." I said adding insult to injury to a menace to society.**

"**Awww man what did I do to deserve this?" The criminal asked himself regretting his actions until _after_ he was caught. Typical.**

"**Well lets see; you are found guilty of owning a weapon without a license that's ten years, you are found guilty of selling illegal items including drugs that's another ten years and to top it off you are found guilty of resisting arrest AND violence towards a street judge thirty-five years. Altogether that's fifty-five years in a cell… if you live to see that through." And then without a word or remorse I took him to his new home. Or at least I was.**

"**YOOOOOOOOO DA THREE PESONALITYS IN DA HIZZOUSE!" A new voice shouted quite obnoxiously from behind me.**

**I turn around just in time to see three fourteen-year-old boys "Where did you come from?" I demanded.**

**The first one who had a smile almost too big for his, said "WE COME FROM BEYO-"**

**The second who had a already pissed off look on his face, became obviously madder as he hit the first on the back of the head shouting "I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO MAKE THAT REFERENCE!"**

**The third, who had a calm look on his face finally answered my question "We are great beings that can travel between dimensions."**

**I was experienced when it came to traveling between dimensions and anyone with a brain knows that teenagers shouldn't have such power, but I decided to ask the more important question, "Why are you here?"**

**All their expressions turned demonic "For _you_" they all said at once suddenly charging.**

**I raise my Lawgiver MK2 and shoot three shots for each one of them, all pointed at their heads. I did not expect what happened next. The first one, who was apparently going to make a reference earlier, opened his mouth and _ate _the rounds coming at him, the one who was pissed off, _caught _his bullets in his hand and _crushed _them and the last one simply _disappeared_ and reappeared _behind _me. And before I could react he put his hand on my neck and pressed and it all went black.**

**(END FLASH BACK)**

**Hero Mansion, 10:55 AM.**

I awoke on a recliner in a large room and while looking at my surrounding's I found I was not alone. In the room were several other who were also waking up.

To my right was a seventeen-year-old boy in what looked like a Peter Pan outfit with a sword and shield on his back. _Who the hell is giving teen's all these things?_

To my right was a red robot with what I think was a oversized crossbow on his back, a advanced machine using a outdated weapon? _Weird._

To the right of the Peter Pan was some kind of large mutant turtle wearing a red bandana with two sais on his belt, most likely dangerous hopefully not immune to bullets.

To the left of the robot was a man in a long trench coat with a rorschach blob on his face... that was moving, possibly mutant.

On the other side of the room on the far left was a young twelve year-old boy wearing a blue hoody and golden goggles with blue glass. At his feat was a large red and black dinosaur like creature, if that thing is his pet, I will have to talk to his parents.

On his left was a man I already knew… the one… the only… The Batman.

On Bats left was another robot that was much more demonic looking then the red one no this one was black had at least foot long claws razor sharp teeth and red eyes, reminded me of Judge Death.

On Robo Demons left was a man that looked like he was in a gang wearing a black leather jacket and pants with a chain wrapped around him and a shotgun on his back, I''ll properly have take him to the block later.

On the thugs left was a giant of a man almost seven feet tall and wearing some kind of green power armour most likely miltary special forces, He was muttering something and I swore I heard a _female _and _male_ voice coming from him/her.

At first we all just stared at each other I would have been talking to Bats but he didn't seem to recognize me. The silence was then broken when the dinosaur that was still asleep woke up looked up to the boy and spoke "Takatomon who are these people and can I have some bread with penut butter?"

I was surprised. A talking dinosaur? Never saw that coming but then again that might not be a dinosaur. The boy was about to respond when the doors burst open and one of the boy that captured me walked in wearing sandals, camo shorts and a T-shirt with a troll face on it. Then another walked in wearing black sneakers, black jeans, and a black hoody altogether it made him look like a modern grim reaper. The last came in wearing a long sleeve shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol on it, grey slacks, white Nikes and black sun glasses.

I was about to interrogate them for information when that oversized raptor spoke again.

"Do They have bread Takatomon?"

**(A/N: Ok thats the second chapter. It took longer than I expected but whatever. Anyone who can name EVERY SINGLE HERO gets a SPOILER FOR A FUTURE CHAPTER! RN'R)**


	3. Meet Hero 9: Link

**(A/N: you know what the greatest enigma in gaming is? The LoZ continuity, I had to literally pick from one of like twenty-five games, I finally decided too go with Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Rn'R and remember _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT JON-JON, JOHN AND JONATHAN! P.S. Remember name ALL the heroes and get a spoiler!)_**

**(Link POV)**

_I was the hero of time I saved the world from Gannondorf and Majora. Now I'm a prisoner of three teens. Fun._

**(FLASH BACK)**

**Lost woods, 11:23 pm.**

**It was over. Majora was gone Termina was safe and Skull kid was back to normal and had his friend's back. After I was done bidding my friend's goodbye I left for the Lost Woods on my horse Epona to find Navi.**

**It was deep in the woods when I saw it, shadows moving in the darkness "Who goes there?"**

**Three teen emerged from the bushes and the first spoke "Hello Link! We are the three personalities, interdimensional travelers."**

**I had just done some interdimensional traveling myself and didnt want to do anymore "Good for you now I must be going." I tried to move around them but they just moved infront of me.**

**"Where do you think your going?" The second said "Were not done with you."**

"**Yes you are." I said drawing the Master Sword."**

"**Ah but aren't you looking for this?" He said, a cage then suddenly materialized out of nowhere and inside it was Navi!**

"**LINK!" She yelled, scared.**

**I glare daggers at them "HAND HER OVER NOW!" I said preparing to charge.**

**The first looked at the second a look of concern on his face "Do we really need to do it like this?"**

**The third apparently agreed with the first "Yeah I dont like this Johnathan."**

**The one now known as Jonathan glared at the third "Hey we did it your way last time so now we do it my way!"**

**They both backed down with a sad look on their faces. I knew I had no choice but to fight them so I charged ****at them but the first did a summersault over me when I came at him, the second step sided when I slashed at him and the third teleported onto Epona right behind me. Before I knew it he put his hand on my neck and pressed and it all went black.**

I woke up in a strange and large room and noticed others also in the room and were also waking up.

On my right was a giant turtle like creature with a red bandana around his eyes and small trident like items on his belt.

On my left was a man in what looked like a armored suit with a red helmet that hid face except the lower area, on his shoulder was a golden eagle. He reminded me of the guardsmen at Hyrule castle.

Left of the guardsmen, as I will call him now, was a large red machine with a VERY large crossbow on his back. I best not get on his bad side. But if I know anything about my life its that chances are I'll be fighting it over something.

Left of the machine was a strange man wearing a light brown coat and a blob on his face that was _moving_. Hopefully he's only wearing a mask.

On the other side of the room, far left, was a boy he seemed a little bit older then me, wearing a blue garn, grey pants, and goggles with blue grass, at his feet was a large, red, reptile with sharp teeth and long claws that was still sleeping. Thank the Goddesses because that thing looks like it could kill any of us.

On the boy's left was a man dressed in some kind of bat like uniform, a cult worshiper most likely.

On the bat worshipers left was another machine that was that looked like something Gannondorf made, it was demonic looking, it had claws and teeth sharper and more dangerous than the large reptile.

On the demon's left was a man in all black with a chain around his chest and a large metal stick on his back, a possible bandit.

On the bandits left was a large green human like machine with, like the bandit, a large metal stick on its back, I swore I heard a _woman_ and _man_ coming from his direction.

We all stared at each other when the reptile woke up, turned to the boy and spoke "Takatomon who are these people and can I have bread with penut butter?"

I was surprised, a monster that likes bread?

Before the boy could respond the doors opened and the three teens that kidnapped me walked in wearing strange clothes.

I was going to try and fight them again when the creature spoke. Again.

"Do they have bread Takatomon?"

(A/N: Well thats that, so what did you think? If you like it than review and remember CC is welcome. If you didnt like it than dont read it anymore. All flames will be yoused to light Links hat on fire.)


End file.
